


I Predict an Earthquake

by flash0flight



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Dream Sex, Established Relationship, M/M, Porn Without Plot, multiple Steves, no seriously all the steves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-08
Updated: 2013-06-08
Packaged: 2017-12-14 07:57:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/834529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flash0flight/pseuds/flash0flight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nightmares are familiar, but dreams— they’re a whole other story. Especially when they feature double what a man like Bucky ever thought he could dream of. Quite literally.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Predict an Earthquake

**Author's Note:**

  * For [girl0nfire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/girl0nfire/gifts).
  * Inspired by [oh, what a shame (that you came here with someone)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/834445) by [girl0nfire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/girl0nfire/pseuds/girl0nfire). 



How or when he got here is a mystery to Bucky, considering he doesn’t so much as remember arriving at SHIELD HQ, much less Steve seeking him out. He doesn’t remember being dragged off to the conference room, or being advanced upon by a very tall, very devious supersoldier wearing a grin too smug for someone who looks like a damn boyscout.

But that could have something to do with the hands roaming over every single inch of his body, the lips pressing so softly, so gently at his skin, coaxing sighs and murmurs of nonsense out of him, and for the life of him Bucky cannot remember teaching Steve how to pull him apart thread by thread like this but he’s gotten far too good at it in all the time they’ve spent together. For every line, every plane, every curve of Steve’s body that Bucky knows he’s traced be it with hands or lips, Steve’s done the same for him, exploring every avenue, rediscovering pathways and learning new ones, slowly but surely fitting together again like worn down puzzle pieces.

A harsh gasp sounds as Steve latches onto Bucky’s clavicle, teeth rough and unkind on his skin. It only lasts a moment before Steve chases it away with gentle kisses, and the gasp is closely followed by a drawn out whine, a little more desperate than Bucky intends. He doesn’t know what it is about Steve, what makes him need so much, what drives him so insane, but the moment Steve so much as lays a hand on him, Bucky needs more. It’s something that’s so familiar, something that takes him back home, back to a time when there were no shadows in his head, no Soldiers threatening to creep into his subconscious, nothing but them. Everything they have at the heart of what they know, slowly mingling with the new in both of them, the things neither of them expected, the things they’re steadily discovering about each other.

Steve swoops on him for a kiss, fierce and familiar, drawing a hum from the smaller man, and Bucky can’t help but reach for Steve’s hips, fingers curling into the fabric of his shirt, tugging at it a little, pulling it out of the waistband of Steve’s pants before fumbling hopelessly with the buttons. He doesn’t have time to think about the fact that the door could be unlocked, anyone could walk in on them, catch them right in the middle of the act, but Steve doesn’t seem to mind and Bucky sure as hell doesn’t.

That should be a warning in itself, that something’s a little off, but with the way Steve is grabbing as his hips, pressing his own against them with a teasing sort of insistence, Bucky’s finding it a little hard to concentrate on potential warnings. So much so that when Steve starts to nudge him back towards the conference table, Bucky doesn’t notice the other presence in the room until a pair of strong hands set themselves on his shoulder, reeling him in until a warm breath can fall on the back of his neck.

Bucky freezes for just a moment - he can’t help it, every instinct screaming danger, alarmingly close to ripping himself away and attacking, but the chuckle that sounds from behind him is so startlingly familiar that Bucky’s breath catches in his throat. Breaking away from Steve, he manages a glance over his shoulder to spot the brown service uniform, the perfectly polished Captain’s bars and various badges so perfectly pinned in place, wrapping up a man Bucky sees each and every day and yet.. Hasn’t seen in a lifetime. And it’s astonishing how young the man behind him is, how the lines of strain from the war haven’t hit him yet, how he’s still that kid from Brooklyn Bucky fell in love with.

The thought is very expertly chased away though as Steve’s hands slide forward off his shoulders, fingers tracing along Bucky’s chest, fingering the buttons of the stiff dress-shirt, and Bucky knows this is a dream. Very few things can get him into a suit, especially if it’s SHIELD related. Thankfully, both men seem intent on fixing the problem, with one Steve slipping the buttons undone with gentle touches and the other unbuckling the belt at Bucky’s waist, both tracing patterns along Bucky’s skin, one steadily working on leaving a series of marks on the side of Bucky’s neck while the other is pressing kisses and soft mumbles into the skin on the back of Bucky’s neck.

Before he can really register anything, Bucky’s shirt is sliding off his shoulders and his fly is undone, and he’s a whimpering, whining mess at the attentions of the two men, both old and new, both so familiar and so different, both everything he aches for.

A strangled sort of choke makes it’s way out of Bucky’s throat as Steve’s hand slides in between the fabric of Bucky’s clothing, palming at the erection that’s been straining against Bucky’s fly, and through half-closed eyes he can see Steve _smirking_ , an expression that he so rarely wears, only on those very special occasion, and as if on cue a deep chuckle sounds against his skin, and Bucky can feel it rumbling in Steve’s chest, can imagine the grin accompanying it. Steady fingers move to trace the muscles in his back, closely followed by kisses that coax out a shiver, and between the teasing touches to his skin and the constant and painfully slow attention Steve is giving his cock, Bucky feels as though the room is spinning around them.

Bucky hardly realises he’s moving his hips against Steve’s hand, he’s whining and biting back groans at the painstaking way they’re dragging this out, pulling Bucky apart piece by piece as thought hey have all the time in the world, and he’s so dangerously close to pleading for it when the two men push closer together, and Bucky can feel their own hardnesses pressed against his body, the sensation dragging out a moan before he can help himself, more of a plea than any words he could possibly find in this state--

~

The groan almost stretches out to Bucky’s consciousness, and he barely manages to bite it back before he wakes Steve up with it. His whole body is covered in sweat, his body trembling under the sudden strain and _god damn_ they’ve just been through this what feels like hardly an hour ago, with Steve waking up in this state.

And of course, the bastard’s rolled over and gone back to sleep, perfectly peaceful and not even a little overwrought anymore. Meanwhile, Bucky’s as tense as humanely possible, his mind racing as he tries to get a handle on himself. Tries not to focus on the fact that his erection is almost painful. Shaking his head in an attempt to rid himself of the lingering images of the dream - an attempt that fails miserably - Bucky rolls over with a groan and edges closer to Steve, arms wrapping around his waist.

Steve’s still asleep, worn out from his own sudden awakening, his hair still a little matted from sweat, clinging to his forehead. Nudging closer until their bodies are flush together, Bucky drops a few kisses against the back of Steve’s neck, and it’s almost a perfect mirror image of the situation Bucky had been in when he’d woken up, his own hips moving of their own accord against Steve’s, desperate for something, anything.

He feels the muscles in Steve’s back move against his chest before Steve even really wakes up, and when he does his eyes are still heavy with sleep, his expression lax. Bucky just takes it in his stride, leaning closer to press his lips to the side of Steve’s neck, leaving light nips on his jaw, his hips still searching for more friction, more relief.

“ Seems a little familiar.. “ Steve mumbles as he turns, and the sleep is thick in his voice, but there’s something mildly amused in his eyes and Bucky takes that as an invitation, sealing their lips together, wasting absolutely no time. And it’s as though that simple action tells Steve exactly what he needs, a hand traveling along Bucky’s body - though not quickly enough, not for him - pausing to trace the muscles on Bucky’s abdomen before continuing down, steady fingers wrapping around the base of Bucky’s cock and Bucky can’t help but gasp into the kiss, desperate and hungry.

But he doesn’t move, and even as Bucky cants his hips, searching for some kind of relief, Steve stays still. “ I swear to god, Rogers. “ Bucky growls in between kisses, trying not to let out a whine to accompany it.

“ Relax, Bucky. I’ve got you. “ Steve sounds almost reassuring, and if Bucky wasn’t so far gone already he would sigh with relief as his hand starts to move, sliding along his length, squeezing at the base to drag out half-stifled moans that Bucky just isn’t able to stop. It’s not long before he loses himself to Steve, to the sensations of his lips on Bucky’s neck, to the feel of his body so close to Bucky’s, to everything Steve is, everything Bucky loves so much, and all too soon he’s seeing stars, coming into Steve’s hand and biting down on his name like he always does, like he likely always will.

All the wound up energy Bucky had is gone, drained out of him and he collapses against Steve, panting heavily in a vain attempt to catch his breath. Steve might be a supersoldier, but _twice_ in one night is utterly exhausting for Bucky, and he’s so lost to the world that he hardly notices as Steve cleans them up. The first thing he really registers is Steve moving to pull him close, familiar arms holding him steady as sleep draws them both in.

“ Had an interesting dream, huh? “ Steve asks in a knowing voice, warm and purely curious more than anything else, and all Bucky can bring himself to do is nod before tucking his head under Steve’s chin, pressing a couple of lazy kisses to his throat as they fall asleep in a tangle of limbs.

**Author's Note:**

> PwP really. I’VE NEVER WRITTEN PURE SMUT BEFORE OKAY DON’T JUDGE ME. This is Jackie’s fault. Well. And mine, because I. Suggested this to begin with. Whoops. Carried on from Jackie’s drabble because we’re painfully codependent. Also forgive me I'm bad at titles.


End file.
